Kingdom Bleach
by Sroxs
Summary: This is it. The war between Bleach and Kingdom Hearts shall commence. Heroes and villains from both sides battle to escape this strange world. More characters to come. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

I've always loved both Bleach and Kingdom Hearts, but I could never decide which one I liked better. Then it hit me, they should have a massive fight! Come all Bleach and KH fans as I write a story of the ultimate battle between these two worlds. I will also throw in some other characters from Final Fantasy and possibly Soul Eater. (Note: if I get far enough, I will create two alternate scenarios for either side winning, but I will hold a vote to see which one I write first). (Another Note: This will be kinda Dissidia-like, but I hope you like it). (Last Note: The next three chapters will just be an intro to who the story is based around and the two OC's. If you want to avoid boredom, skip to chapter 4, coz that's when awesome stuff starts, but you won't really get what happens later on, so I suggest you don't. Just warning you so I don't scare you off by the boring parts.)

Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Kingdom Hearts, or any of the other characters/references form other series.

It was a warm and sunny day, the cool Summer-like breeze whipping at Sora's spiky hair, wandering where he was or how he got here. The last thing he remember was being on the Destiny Islands, running along the sandy beach with Riku and Kairi, but now he was suddenly in this unfamiliar place. It seemed nice though. Lush green grass by the edge of a cliff which steeply descended into clear blue water. He looked up. The sky was a little cloudy, but apart from that, relatively clear. Sora felt that he had to go somewhere, so he picked a direction that felt right and started walking. He hoped that he wouldn't encounter any heartless. After a while of walking, he found what seemed to be a path. His surroundings half reminded him of the road to Castle Oblivion, which Riku told him about while they were still in the Realm of Darkness. He hopped onto it and began following it to wherever it may lead.

Ichigo felt half dizzy from what he just experienced. One moment he was just training with Renji and Rangiku in the Soul Society, or more along the lines of competing, before he found himself here on this path. He looked around, a cool breeze rustling in his orange hair. He seemed to be in a farm-like area, dirt with random tufts of grass. He chose one of the two directions the path could take him and started walking, not really caring where it took him, so long as he found something or someone at the end of the path. If he encountered any hollows, he might be in trouble without any help.

Riku had been walking for what felt like hours, trying to figure out what had happened. He was racing along the Island with his best friends Sora and Kairi, and then suddenly, there was nothing. He found himself in a cold, dark cave, the only light being the very dim glowing stone around him. This wasn't like it was his first time in the dark. Riku was used to it now, but he wasn't used to very suddenly finding himself in a dark place, even though that's sometimes how it seemed. He'd appeared with his back against a wall, and with only one way to walk. Just before he was about to decide to use his power to blast his way out, he turned a corner and found light pouring in from a hole high in the ceiling. He found a good climbing path and began his ascent to freedom.

Renji had his arms folded, walking through a lush jungle, busy with vines hanging down low and insects buzzing about. He was starting to get annoyed with this trick he thought Ichigo and Rangiku was playing on him. _How or why did they dump me in this jungle? _He thought to himself looking around. The trees were so high it looked as though they touched the sky, and the leaves didn't let through much sunlight. The path on the ground that he'd been following varied from being dry to sticky. Small flowers seemed to bloom everywhere, varying in colours and sizes. He unsheathed his Zanpakuto and began cutting through a group of thick vines and some twisting thorns that were blocking his path. Finally he came to a clearing. Another path, except this one went straight out into a plain. He hoped he could find Ichigo and Rangiku soon.

Kairi had found herself in a group of ruins of a castle after she seemingly just appeared there. She was a bit unsure of what to do. She didn't know whether to go into the castle or follow one of the many paths that stretched out to the horizon like fingers desperately struggling to reach out to something. She thought that maybe if she could get up high enough into the castle, she'd see the figures of her friends, even though it would be unlikely. She decided to go into the castle, running the risk of encountering heartless. The moment she opened the front doors, a familiar feeling flooded over her, as though she'd been here before.

Rukia looked around on top of the rotting wooden building, trying to reach out to see if she could sense other spiritual pressures. She could feel two which seemed to be getting closer, identifying them as Ichigo and Renji. But the other three… so bizarre. They were more like energies than pressures. She may have been able to sense them, but from these large ruins, she couldn't see much. It felt so familiar though, almost reminding her of the Rukon District. She started to walk calmly along the streets, trying to find her way out of the maze like area.

Sora had been walking for a long time, sunset approaching, his legs starting to hurt from the constant, repetitive motion. He had walked from the cliff, across a countryside, into a bushland, passed a mountain range and had come back to flat land. He felt as bored and tired as the Doorknob in Wonderland. He cast cure to feel more revitalised, spring returning to his step, but it still didn't change the fact he couldn't find Riku or Kairi. Then he saw a figure in the distance. It didn't look like anyone he knew, but it was worth a shot, better than being stuck alone. He ran as fast as he could, following the path, the Earth zooming beneath his feet. He was fast approaching the strange figure, which he could now see held a large sword on his back, the silhouette still undefinable in the setting sun. As he finally got close to him, he could see that the figure's sword was bandaged, like Cloud's and that the person was wearing a Black Kimono. From this angle he also looked like he had blonde hair. Who was this guy? The other man had obviously not noticed him, keeping his head straight and walking at his steady pace. Sora reached a crossroad in the pathway, which at this point the mysterious man finally saw him. He waited at the central point of the interlinking paths as the form zoomed towards him. Once the person finally reached him, he noticed that his hair wasn't blonde, but orange. He came to a halt in front of Sora, meeting him face to face.

Ichigo didn't know why, but he had a sudden dislike for this spiky haired clown. His large shoes, the way he stood, the jump suit he had on… it was unnerving. "Hello." The boy greeted. This was greatly annoying the Substitute Soul Reaper already, especially when the boys lips curved into a large, goofy smile.

"Hey." Ichigo replied, trying to hide his annoyance. "Who are you?"

"Oh," the teen replied stupidly. Did he think this was some kind of joke? At least Ichigo now knew that he wasn't the only one in this world. "Name's Sora." Ichigo nodded. Sora, a name he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. The sun touched the horizon as a breeze blew across the open plains.

"Ichigo." He stated, only to get Sora to tilt his head to one side with a stupid look on his face. "My name." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Ichigo felt like facepalming himself. What was going through this kid's head? He was just going to plain tell him the truth about how he felt.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude," the carrot top lied. "but you're kind of annoying."

"So it wasn't just me now." Now Ichigo was confused. The crazy fool he was just talking to had suddenly turned into a serious young adult. "Looks like I'll drop my act."

"So you were playing dumb." Ichigo growled through his teeth, annoyance now flowing into his harsh voice.

"You couldn't tell?"

"To be honest," Ichigo put his hand up in the air and brought it back down on Zangetsu's hilt. "with an outfit like that, nobody could possibly take you seriously." The bandage around Zangetsu unwrapped, bringing his blade out, the sun gleaming brilliantly on the metal blade. He brought it up above his head, preparing to use his Getsuga Tenshou.

Sora watched as the white bandages gracefully unwrapped off Ichigo's massive sword. Sora took a few steps back cautiously, unsure what this guy was doing. The orange haired warrior brought the blade up above his head with ease, a blue aura quickly enveloping around him and the sword. Then suddenly, he swung the blade down with great force. As the blade hit the ground, the blue aura split the ground and flew rapidly towards him. Sora barely managed to dodge roll out of the way as the attack tore the ground where Sora was just standing. As Sora came up from his roll, he summoned his keyblade, getting a look of surprise from his new opponent. He took the opportunity to charge at Ichigo, thrusting the tip of the keyblade at his chest. Ichigo managed to jump out of the way at the last moment, narrowly missing a powerful blow. He seemingly hovered in mid-air before coming back down to the ground. They both stared at each other, getting into their battle stances. Sora kicked off the ground as he zoomed forward, holding the Kingdom Key by his side as he ran. Ichigo was approaching similarly, holding his Zanpakuto on his shoulder. The two swung with all their might, bright sparks flying their blades clashed. Ichigo used a flash step to appear behind Sora. The spiky haired teen was surprised by this, but deflected his opponent's oncoming strike. Sora shoved Ichigo backwards into the air, which in turn threw him back to the ground, and shot a fire spell at him. The carrot top flash stepped again, Sora watching carefully to notice how he does it. Ichigo tried to stab Sora with Zangetsu once his feet had found the ground after his flash step, but only found air when Sora copied the Flash Step. He appeared a few yards ahead and seemingly tripped, not quite copying the technique right. Ichigo shook his head and Flash Stepped to his new rival. Once he had appeared, Sora took a clumsy swing of his key to hit Ichigo, but only hit the metal of his blade. Sora jumped up and rolled out of the way of the retaliating blow. It was obvious that both warriors were equal in strength and beginning to get tired.

They jumped at each other, gripping their blades yet again, swinging as hard as they could at one another. They were just about to bring their blades to the full swoop of their attack when suddenly two pillars of energy crashed down upon them, Ichigo's blue, Sora's yellow. Once the godly columns had evaporated, the two fighters were nowhere to be seen.

In different parts of the strange world, each of the chosen warriors watched as pillars of godly light crashed down in the distance. After the strange energies disappeared, they turned their attentions to the setting sun, which after a seemingly long day finally sank into the horizon, bringing nightfall…

Well, that's it for now. Hope you liked it. Please R&R. This is just the beginning, later there will be some epic battles and romances between some characters, so I promise it'll get better. You can vote for which two characters on either side you want for the next chapter in your reviews. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Calling of Warriors

Well, looks like I can write a good non-sexual story, so I'm going to keep going with this one. Please don't have a go at me though if I misspell a few words coz I've badly jarred one of my prominent typing fingers, and I have to have the one adjacent to it strapped to it. Anyway, I hope you like this story :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach or Kingdom Hearts material, characters or otherwise… wow, it sounds weird having to disclaim two things rather than one. Oh well.

Sora opened his eyes slowly, the moonlight rushing into his sensitive eyes. His head was tilted to the right, body pressed face down against the cool grass. He began to regain strength, clenching a fist and opening it again. As he began to become more aware of his surroundings, he noticed the other figures standing over him, three at the most. He managed to summon enough power to sit up, his spiky hair springing back into its usual place. He re focused his vision, the blurry silhouettes becoming clearer. He managed to recognise two of the people, it was Riku and Kairi. He was so relieved to see them. However, he was a little curious about the last person. He'd never seen him before. He had white hair that came down to his shoulders, a strong face that looked like a teenage leader straight out of a manga and bright blue eyes. As for his clothing, he wore a an organization coat, only it was unzipped, revealing a plain white shirt tucked into a pair of baggy blue jeans and had white sneakers with the same coloured laces. In his right hand he held a long keyblade that Sora immediately recognized as the Ultima Weapon from his second adventure.

"Are you OK?" The person asked, sliding his Keyblade into the ground, holding out his free hand. His voice was so smooth, almost like velvet. Sora felt a lot calmer with this stranger than he did with that Ichigo guy.

"I s'pose." He replied, accepting his help, standing up. The moment he had his balance, Kairi flung herself at him, hugging him tightly like a child holding a teddy bear lost a long time ago. His legs were still very tired and he was in danger of falling over, but he regained his centre of gravity, gently holding Kairi in his strong arms.

"You worried us sick." She nearly cried, holding him tighter. Sora further wrapped his arms around the (literally) red-head, letting her sob into his chest.

"How did you guys get here?"

"We can't really remember." Kairi replied, a teardrop running down her cheek.

"What happened?" Riku asked, moving from his quiet position in the darker shadows. He had an uncanny knack of doing that, finding the darkest spot and moving into the light when his friends were around. Sora tried to find his breath from the tight squeeze.

"Well, I was walking along a path when I saw someone in the distance. I ran along the track to meet him at crossroads, and then I don't know why but when I met him I instantly disliked him. Guy's name was Ichigo. He had spiky orange hair and wore a kimono. Anyway, he and I fought and then as I was about to hit him for the first and final time… I don't know what happened. He never beat me, coz he never hit me."

"I beamed you here." The mystery man said, pulling his keyblade out of the ground. Sora finally took a good look at his surroundings and noticed that there were keyblades everywhere. Overhead, clouds covered parts of the moon. "We can't have our warriors fighting and dying just yet, the war has not begun."

"There's going to be a war?" Kairi turned around, a genuinely concerned look on her face.

"Yes. There will. And it will be one of great proportion."He dismissed his key.

"Is that why we're here?" Riku asked, finding a nearby rock to sit on, in the shadow of a cloud. The moonlight shone dimly on the man's white hair.

"Yes, you along with many more to come, will be the warriors that lead us into a long savage war." Kairi moved behind Sora, holding his waist and placing her head onto Sora's back, not wishing to listen to the unravelling conversation, but was unfortunately dragged into it nevertheless. Sora spoke up.

"Why us?" He asked. The one thing that hewanted more than anything right now was to find a way to take Kairi back to the islands and leave her there. He didn't want her getting caught up in a battle. He didn't want her getting hurt.

"I have chosen you because, of all the universes out there, yours was one of the strongest. I am choosing warriors from your realm and summoning them here, placing you in artificial bodies."

"These aren't our bodies?" Sora looked at his hands.

"Technically, no. They are your bodies in this world. I built them from crystal bodies that were already here, littering this realm. I chose ones that suited your forms in your universe."

"So what about our bodies?Our real ones?" Riku asked, still on the rock.

"They will be fine. Once your consciousness's left your bodies, they began acting on instinct. From there, they most likely wondered to somewhere safe where they could sleep peacefully until you return."

"How were you here?" Kairi asked, peeking over Sora's shoulder, suspicious of this person. "Like, were you already a resident here?" The man chuckled slightly.

"I suppose you could say that. Let's just say I've been here a very long time." He gazed up at the cloudy sky. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have more warriors to summon. Many, many more." He gestured to Riku to move off the rock and he did so. When Riku jumped off, he put his hand up and the rock rumbled. The three watched in awe as the man changed the rock slowly into a throne. He sat down and waved his hand, dismissing the warriors. Sora and Kairi held hands as moved along the path. Just as the trio were about to leave, Sora turned back.

"Wait, what's your name?" He looked up at Sora.

"I… am Hikari."

Ichigo used Zangetsu as a brace to get up, holding the hilt and pushing his Zanpukuto into the ground to at least get on his feet. He took his gaze from the ground and looked up to see Rukia and Renji advancing towards him, worried looks on their faces, or at least that's what it looked like through his blurred vision. He managed to bring the world into focus as his friends approached, his legs like jelly when he tried standing on his own. He looked around to see that they were in a large, dimly lit cave, the source of light seemingly coming from the cave's rocks. He fell back down to one knee and Rukia leant down beside him.

"Are you OK?" She asked, calmly but with a hint of worry. He got up again, this time with a bit more success.

"Yeah," said Ichigo "I'm fine." Rukia half chuckled.

"You stupid fool." Ichigo looked past the two Soul Reapers to see a mysterious woman sitting on what seemed to be a throne. He wrapped up Zangetsu and walked over with the other two towards the mystery woman. He wanted to ask so many questions, like how his friends got here, or how even he himself got here, but he held back. When they came to a halt directly in front of her, she opened her eyes. They were a deep violet, almost hypnotic. She wore a kimono, like the trio, and her Zanpukuto was sheathed by her hip. She had pitch black her which flowed down to her shoulder-blades. Unlike Sora, he felt a lot calmer about meeting this stranger. Almost as though they'd known each other for a long time.

"Hello. Ichigo. Are you feeling better?" The woman's voice was so lovely, almost like a harp turned into a voice. If Ichigo let his emotion of love get to him, he could listen to that voice all day long.

"Uh… yeah, sure." He replied unconvincingly. "Where are we?" He didn't want to ask for her name just yet. He felt like he shouldn't, for a woman like her it might be a little rude.

"You are in an alternate universe. A mix between yours, and theirs." Ichigo looked at her with a half puzzled look.

"You mean Sora's?" She nodded. "How did you get us here?"

"I summoned your consciousness' into artificial bodies already in this world." Rukia looked horrified.

"Then what about our real bodies?" She stammered.

"Calm down. Your bodies will be safe." Rukia was immediately reassured, calm flooding back over her. "Now, I'm guessing you are wandering why you are here?" She asked the trinity of friends. They all nodded. "I have brought you are here is to take us to victory in a war that is soon to come." Ichigo flinched.

"As your warriors?" Renji asked, receiving a nod.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not." The carrot top said, blushing slightly.

"If you don't mind, could you please show yourselves out? I need to summon more than three warriors for a war. Though I have no doubt in you strengths." They all nodded, leaving for the exit tunnel. Ichigo looked back, his curiosity coming over him.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name." The mystery girl smiled.

"My name, is Yami." Ichigo nodded, and returned to walking out with his friends.

"How did you guys get here?" He asked, turning the first corner.

"Can't remember." Renji said. "I was just walking along a path and then I woke up in that cave, just like you did."

"Same with me." Rukia said. "Though, you took the longest to wake up." Ichigo smiled.

"As usual." They went around a few more turns before anyone spoke again.

"So what now?" Rukia asked to neither of them in particular, leaving the question hanging in the air.

"Now," said Ichigo "we go and win this war." His friends nodded in agreement, their spiritual pressures rising with hope.

OK, that was a bit of a boring chapter, but I promise I'll make the next better. Even if none of you reply, I'll still make a third chapter anyway. Holidays start today for me here where I live ^.^ So I might not be writing for a while, unless I'm sprung with a really cool idea or I just get totally bored. See you guys later.


	3. The Warlocks

Alright people, I'm back! From where, you ask? Why, I was on holiday. Now I know that in 2 weeks that would be plenty of time to write fanfiction, especially because I was doing nothing, but I had other commitments. So now that I'm back, you can expect me trying to write more fanfiction than ever before! I hope you enjoy this chapter, coz I need to get better at writing non-sexual stuff. Anyway, please R&R! And most importantly, enjoy.

Master Xehanort looked around at his new surroundings, carefully examining his unfamiliar surroundings. It looked like a graveyard of sorts, headstones poking out of the ground within the fenced area he was in. The dark clouds above nearly completely cut off all sunlight, the place being dimly lit more by an unknown light source. There was a low hanging fog that brought with it a moist, stagnant smell. He looked down at his gloved hand, flexing his fingers and making them crack. He outstretched them and slowly flexed them back again, summoning the Darkness from around him. He noted the strength of it, and it's concentration. He dismissed it and walked slowly across the grounds. He moved slowly over the dead, brown grass, passing through rows of graves. He teleported past the black metal fence and over onto a gravel pathway. He observed how it snaked out as far as the eye could see from the fence gate a little to his left. Near the end of the road, far past the horizon, he could sense the presence of a faint light. He stroked his goatee and began his long, hunched walk to the source of the trail. He grinned evilly.

Souske Aizen was never one to enjoy having tricks played on him, and he wasn't about to start to now. He was just innocently pondering in his thoughts in Hueco Mundo when suddenly he stood here on this sandy field. He looked up to the night sky, the crescent moon shining its cool light on his soft skin. He quelled his growing anger and began to think rationally, drawing plans in his mind as well as thinking as to how he got here. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a pathway carved out in the sand. It wasn't an everyday pathway, like one of stone or gravel, but it was simply a parallel line of rocks directing a wanderer to wherever it led. Not only that, but it wasn't so easy to spot, as the rocks were greatly spread out and not all the same kind or shape. But if you drew lines between each rock, you would get to perfectly straight parallel lines all the way to the horizon. Shrugging, he decided to follow it, as wherever it led was better than just sitting around doing nothing.

Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, was wandering in the Dark Realm, and as he took that last step he suddenly found himself in a Dark swamp, floating above the thick, muddy water, which seemed to glow purple from the reflected moonlight. He could sense much Darkness in the area he was in. All the tall, dead trees around him seemed to look the same, all of them close together like they were huddling around him. He took his dark energy and waved his hand in an arc to his left, creating a shockwave which split the trees at their bases, making them fall over in the instant that they were cut. He glided over through his new opening and looked around. In the distance, there was a familiar dark scent, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who it was. Intrigued by the smell, he followed it to whoever it may be.

Kariya, the leader of the Bounts, was most thoroughly displeased to find himself standing in a rocky, candlelit cave that closely resembled his ancient, fallen home. He was unsure how he got there, but that did not matter to him. Instead, he decided that he must attempt to get out as quickly and as forcefully as possible. He thought quietly to himself, if he was in a cave, then he must be underground somewhere. He swiped at the air above his head, creating a gust of wind that shattered the ceiling above him. He created a shield of air to protect himself from the falling rocks, his shield whirling around him. Once things had significantly calmed down, he dismissed the air around him and stared at the new gaping hole in place of the roof, pleased with his demolition. He used the air to jump up into the starry night, looking for signs of life. He sensed faint spiritual pressures dead ahead of him, so decided to take that direction, creating another gust of wind which made him soar in the dark blue sky.

An empty wind flowed through Xemnas' silver hair. If there would be any time in his entire void life where he would be confused, it would be now. What kind of magic was this? It wasn't a warp, because Xemnas was immune to that. Was this the afterlife? Or at least, some strange plain for a Nobody after their return to nothingness? One thing was for sure, he wanted to find those two boys that defeated him, and crush them. But while we thought he wanted to do this, for some reason he felt he didn't want to. It didn't make sense to him, but that is how it was. He looked out across the lifeless field he was on. He tried to summon a portal of darkness, but only managed to conjure its image, he could not go through it like a normal portal. With a heavy grunt, he decided to follow the wind until he found something interesting.

Tsukishima hadn't a clue where he was, nor did he care. He examined his surroundings, the cool breeze rustling his hair, caressing the pattern on his face. He was on a small plain, surrounded by very large mountains which circled him all the way around. The grass was brown and prickly, and nothing else seemed to grow in the area. There was a small lake over to his left, not reflecting the moonlight very well, which didn't look all too inviting. The only way he was going to get out of this small area was to either go over the mountains, or through one of the caves which he could see up ahead. He decided that it would be best to go over the mountain, seeing as though he'd be able to see where he was going. Sighing, he flash stepped to the bottom of the mountain, and began his long climbing ascension up the rugged mountain range.

Over at least 6 hours had passed, bringing dawn, before Xehanort had come in contact with anyone. Ironically, it was his Heartless and Nobody, Ansem and Xemnas. Even more ironically, they ended up running into Sora, Riku and Kairi. All at the same time.

"YOU!" Sora roared, clenching his fists. "YOU!" He repeated, to stunned to think of anything else to say. Xehanort shrugged his broad shoulders.

"What about me?" He asked rhetorically, watching the anger slowly fade from Sora's face, his fist slowly unclench. The spiky haired kid opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The six of them stood in silence for a few minutes, before Riku said something.

"Why aren't we fighting each other? We're enemies, yet we're not fighting. So why…" He trailed off, unable to complete his last sentence.

"Perhaps," said Ansem "we are not enemies in this world." Sora looked down, his face a look of worry.

"I'm afraid I know what we're up against." He mumbled.

"Oh…" Aizen said as the orange haired boy named Ichigo and his company approached himself, Kariya and Muramasa.

"GOD NO!" exclaimed Ichigo,

"IMPOSSIBLE!" exclaimed Rukia,

"WHAT THE HELL!" exclaimed Renji, all at the same time. Aizen nearly laughed at their reactions.

"So that's how you treat people you haven't seen in a while?" Souske asked rhetorically. Kariya smiled.

"And we were all getting along so well. I thought we'd even be friends."

"In your dreams." Ichigo frowned, glaring at the familiar, sinister enemies, who he knew for a fact were now comrades. Silence passed, the sound of the wind the only thing that could be heard.

"So…?" Renji tried to get the ball rolling.

"I guess we're just gunna have to team up." Ichigo said with a large sigh, not at all liking the fact he has to work with former enemies.

"For now." Aizen said with a grin that could almost match Gin's.

Ok. I PROMISE ( - big word there) that I will make this story much more awesome from here. Those were just introductory chapters to who the story's main protagonists/antagonists are. Well technically, there are no good or bad guys, it just depends which world you prefer more. Anyway, main point is; THIS WILL BE MEGA AWESOME! I'll put a note in the first chapter to say to skip to chapter 4. Hope you liked it anyway. Next chapter soon.


	4. Let the Battles Begin Part 1

O.K. Let the battles begin. I hope that the first few chapters weren't too boring. As promised, they are going to get better, as you will see right now. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do own neither Bleach nor Kingdom Hearts content. Just ideas in my head which involve these characters which I wish to share with the world.

Over the next few days, more and more warriors on either side began to appear, even heartless and hollows came into the world. Warriors had been given a brief overview of what was happening and what was coming. Battles had begun to pop up all around the world. And there was one happening right now…

Renji was shoved from a cloud of dirt as his attacker, Riku, jumped from it and high into the air, his Way to the dawn Keyblade flashing in the light as he whirled it in a circular motion. Renji grunted and leapt up, bringing his Zanpakuto by his side, ready to swing and meet his opponent's attack. A moment too late, Renji noticed the figure rushing out of the cloud of dust, the boy known as Ventus swinging his keyblade, Wayward Wind, into Renji's side, causing him to gag as he was sent clumsily to the grassy ground. He hit the ground hard as Ikakku ran by him and shot up to the two, swinging his Zanpakuto up, met Riku's Key and used the blade to push him away. He then did a twist and shot the scabbard into Ven's stomach, winding the kid and sending him sprawling back down to the Earth. A smile spread across his face from the thrill of battle, but that smile was quick to disappear as a black-coated man appeared quickly from below and swung a lance down onto his bald head. Another lance hit him in the chest and the two opponents fell quickly to the ground. Ikakku felt a rush of air rip at him while the lance held him down, trying to pull him in two different directions. The man pushed the end of the spear into his chest further as he pushed off and jumped backwards. Ikakku didn't have to look to know his chest was bleeding. He clenched his teeth as he tried to get up, but failed slightly. Renji was with him before he tried again, helping the bald warrior up. Once up, the two looked over to their opposition. The man in the black coat took off his hood, revealing black hair tied up in dreadlocks. The two Keyblade wielders came in beside him, getting into their battle stances. As the other two warriors took up their positions, another man came up with them. Grimmjow had his hands in his pockets, spiritual pressure through the roof. The teams of three looked at each other sternly, preparing for someone to make the first move. Impatience getting the better of him, Grimmjow flash-stepped to Xaldin, sending a fist into his abdomen. It would have made a clean hit, had a lance gotten in his way. Grimmjow clenched his teeth in anger, bringing a knee up towards the thigh of the Organisation's third, however again he only hit a lance. Now becoming truly angry, he began rapidly throwing punches, driving Xaldin backwards. As those two fought, Renji swung his sword, extending it so that he didn't have to go anywhere.

'Howl! Zabimaru!' He roared as he brought the blade down onto his enemy. Riku blocked it and countered by firing a Dark Firaga. Renji pulled his blade up and cut through the flame, bringing it back around like a whip and slamming it at the silver-haired boy's side. Riku managed to block it just in time, however it sent him backwards. Renji went after him, leaving Ikakku and Ventus to brawl. Ikakku put his sword and scabbard toagether and yelled his release command.

'Extend! Hozukimaru!' His blade changed into the staff he used so often. Ikakku smiled evilly at Ven, who scowled and gritted his teeth. They sprang forward at each other, leaving behind trails of dust. Ventus swung his Keyblade, backhanded as usual, and met Ikakku's attack at near full force. The strength from the hit sent a rush of wind outward, more dirt being flung into the air. The two seemingly floated in mid-air, trying to force each other away. Suddenly, Ikakku kicked at Ven's stomach, propelling him backwards. Ven had barely enough time to recover to block his foe's next attack, just managing to bring his weapon hand up to block Ikakku's onslaught of swings and jabs. They were forced back past Grimmjow and Xaldin's brawl. Ikakku had enough of fooling around and gave a really strong swing, knocking Ven along the ground. Ven got up just as Ikakku caught up, thrusting his spear at the blonde's chest. Ven didn't have a choice. He had to do it now. He slapped the armour piece on his left bicep, white light enveloping him. The squad 11 soul hit his mark, but when the brightness dulled, it revealed that his enemy had summoned his armour.

"I didn't want to have to do this so early in the battle," Ven said, gripping the staff and shoving it away, along with the warrior wielding it, "but you didn't give me much of a choice." Ikakku grinned.

"That's fine." He said. Well, seeing as though we're here," he strengthened his stance, "WE MIGHT AS WELL GO FULL FORCE!" Ven summoned up his power, allowing his heart to strengthen. The rising force caused the air around him to flow outward. He began to rise up and hover above the ground. He glowed a pale green as air flowed around him, giving him strength. His Cyclone power.

"Hope you're ready!" Ven taunted, but Ikakku didn't even flinch.

"Believe me, I am." He replied, the air around him beginning to gush away from him. "Now, don't go telling people you saw me doing this…" the air began to pick up speed, swirling around him. "BAN… KAI!" He roared, the air becoming a spherical tornado around him, ripping anything that got too close. After a minute or so, the wind died down. The first thing Ven could see was two massive blades protruding out of the dispersing dust. After another moment Ikakku was visible, as were the chains coming out from the ends of the handles of the oversized swords. Once the air had blown away the rest of the dust, Ven could see where the chains led to. A third blade, which floated just floated just above and behind his head. "Ryumon Hozukimaru!" Had he not had his helmet on, Ikakku would have seen the terror in Ven's eyes. "Hope you're ready!" Ikakku mockingly taunted in return. Ven grimaced and lunged toward the cocky man, raising his empowered keyblade. Ikakku raised his right-hand blade high into the air, ready to time his attack so he'd chop the speedy kid in two. However, as he brought the blade down at Ven, he strafed sideways around him with amazing speed. Ikakku realised his mistake, as he'd now left his ribs wide open. The key bearer took his opportunity and smashed his weapon into Ikakku's side, landing the hit with ease. The wind from his key tore out at the heavy-weapons man forcefully, making him start to topple sideways quickly. In the nick of time, he shoved his other sword into the ground and used the momentum of the hit to spin around and kick at the armoured boy. Ven spun backwards in mid-air, his power keeping him off of the ground. Ven stopped spinning and came to a halt. Ikakku felt the wind-cut in his side, stinging intensely as warm blood slowly dripped from the fresh wound. Sub-consciously he remembered his training and ignored it. He took his left hand away from his sword, which was still stuck in the ground, and took the blade hovering above his head to check the dragon symbol on it. Nearly a third of the way full. He threw it back up behind his head and removed his left sword from the ground, flash stepping above Ven and placing his two larger blades beneath him, forcing his weight down to increase the speed of his decent. Ven speedily hovered out of the way, narrowly missing a painful blow. Ven himself took a look at the dragon symbol. Just over a third of the way full. Ven took a guess that was a timer for his full strength to be unleashed, so he decided to try and finish this as quickly as he could. He threw his keyblade at Ikakku, the rippling wind forcing him back again, using the air to return his keyblade to his hand as he rushed forward. He spun around and brought his key over his shoulder, striking down onto Ikakku's raised left blade. Ven then bounced off it, continuing the spin and coming below his raised sword, slashing at his abbs. Ikakku grunted as he tried his best to fend off his opponent's counterattack. Suddenly, Ven spun at high speeds in an anti-clockwise direction, beginning to suck Ikakku in. The wind that formed around the boy whirled and ripped at him, threatening to shred him slowly to ribbons. Then Ven quickly turned in the other direction, releasing all the air outwards, winding the Soul Reaper in his gut and throwing him backwards. Ikakku had barely enough time to recover before Ven was gliding towards him again. Ikakku swung his left sword horizontally at Ven, who easily jumped over it. However, with a bit of effort, Ikakku brought his other blade over his head, following Ven down and slamming him to the ground, definitely hurting him but failed to bring him down to Earth because of his power. Ven gasped for breath, but lost it as Ikakku brought up his sword and slammed it back down again, cracking the armour on his back. He was about to do it again but Ven kicked out, hitting him in the chest and flowing over the ground, away from the powerful man. He looked at the dragon. Up to the neck! Ven knew this was bad. He was about to rush at him but he vanished, surprise rushing onto his face behind his helmet. Ikakku appeared behind him, both hands on the middle blade. He turned in surprise and watched in horror as he began to spin the chained blades around with ease, that smile reappearing on his face.

"Sorry he kept you waiting." He told him, getting faster. "Hozukimaru is so slow to start. Sometimes I think he'll never wake up. But as you can see from the dragon on this blade I'm holding, he's nearly ready!" It was like watching some sort of ride start up. Slow to start with, but getting significantly faster in a short amount of time. Ven had one shot to get past those blades. Once he was past them, he was safe. The wind from the spinning blades began to kick up dust. Ven was watching carefully, getting ready to time his attack. He tested by using a fire spell. No good, it got hit. He could move approximately as fast as that spell in his current form. Could he make it? He rushed as quickly as he could, being sure to time it. He was almost through and… the next thing Ven felt was a massive hit to the side of his head, shattering the visor of his helmet on the right side, nearly completely cracking it on the left. He flew through the air and then back down, his power keeping him from touching the ground, but failing to stop him barrel rolling in the direction he was hit. He slowed to a stop, floating on his back. He used his remaining energy to look over at Ikakku. He glowered and panted as the dragon symbol completely filled. He threw his spinning blades high into the air and caught them in the correct hands once they came back down again. "Don't die on me yet!" Ven could feel blood starting to trickle from the right side of his head, throbbing hard. He put his key in the air and cast a curaga spell, instantly healing his wounds. He could instantly feel energy flowing back to him, spinning around and pulling himself back up using the momentum. Ikakku smiled. Ven glared. They shot themselves at each other, Ven spinning and Ikakku tensing. They crossed each other's paths and slashed at each other. The next thing they knew was they had their backs to each other, waiting for something to happen. They were certain one of them had been cut. But who…?

That ends the first part of that battle. I hope you enjoyed that, because of got more to come! Sorry it took so long to come out though, I had a bit of trouble. Hope it was worth the wait.


	5. Let the Batlles Begin Part 2

Ok, it seems I have some faithful followers. I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope you like it. I'm trying to get better at writing storyline, and not just sexual stuff or battle scenes. Anyway, Grimmjow Vs. Xaldin. This shall be interesting xD

The teams of three looked at each other sternly, preparing for someone to make the first move. Impatience getting the better of him, Grimmjow flash-stepped to Xaldin, sending a fist into his abdomen. It would have made a clean hit, had a lance not gotten in his way. Grimmjow clenched his teeth in anger, bringing a knee up towards the thigh of the Organisation's third, however again he only hit a lance. Now becoming truly angry, he began rapidly throwing punches, driving Xaldin backwards. They ignored whatever fighting came afterwards, concentrating on their own battle. Grimmjow used built up anger and spiritual pressure and let it out in one massive upwards kick. Xaldin did block the initial hit with his lance, but could not stop the force of the attack. His lance was belted into his torso, winding him so greatly that he coughed up blood onto the white arrancar uniform. The rest of the attack arc followed through, sending Xaldin high into the air. The Whirlwind Lancer used his power over air to manipulate it so he could float. He glared angrily at the Sixth Espada, who was rushing at him with speed. Grimmjow clenched a fist, ready to screw his fist hard into the black leather coat. His lunge was brought to a sudden stop however, as the black haired man brought around three lances which wacked him away. Grimmjow went flying to his right, an ebbing pain quickly growing in his left ribcage. The green haired man created an invisible platform out of reishi to brace himself. He tumbled in the air before forcing his hand down and did a helicopter kick to get back up, still sliding as he spun and the jumped over into a crouching position. Angry, he unsheathed his Zanpakuto, using sonido to zoom in towards his prey. Xaldin was caught by surprise when Grimmjow appeared behind him, bringing his sword down with enough force to smash No. III to the ground. However, the wind around Xaldin slowed the speed of the attack down and reducing its impact, as well as the wind beneath his feet keeping him afloat. He still got hit hard enough to bleed through his thick dreadlocks, but he still turned and smashed a lance into his face, smashing him in the lower right-hand jaw where his mask was. Grimmjow retaliated by kicking him in the shin, slicing through the wind this time, almost breaking his leg. They continued to exchange blows in a flurry of kicks, punches, head-butts, and hack and slashes of their weapons. Their weapons met before they pushed each other away, having an intense staring contest. Grimmjow smirked evilly, pointing his katana sideways towards Xaldin. He placed his hand over the guard, and slowly slid it up the blade as he spoke. "Grind!" He glares, still smiling. "Pantera!" A sudden rush of Spiritual Pressure sprung into the air. Wind rushed around the Sixth Espada, before he waved it away with his hand, which was now clawed. He again used Sonido to get close to Xaldin, his blur appearing behind the dark man. Between the time Xaldin went to block and the impact of the guard, Xaldin had switched to his Pandora's Gear, the Dragonreign. Roaring in annoyance and aggression, Grimmjow rapidly hacks and slashes at Xaldin, only to be blocked and most quickly countered by receiving jabs from the other spears. The Whirlwind Lancer, getting bored of their repetitive motions, used the wind to send himself sky-high while pushing back the Espada. Grimmjow lost sight of his opponent, the Dragoon-classed warrior using the bright sun to block his position. Then he appeared, so very suddenly, right above his hard head, bringing down his lances and hitting him in the face, torso, arms and legs. The downwards rush, as well as the throbbing pain in the wounds caused by the weapons, prevented him from trying to escape. With a great heave, Grimmjow slipped through and out of Xaldin's hold, going up and over him before grabbing him in a head-lock and pushing against the air to propel them even faster towards the looming ground. At the last moment, Grimmjow pushes off Xaldin and sends him slamming into the hard, dry Earth below. The massive impact set up a dust-cloud, hiding the Organization member. After about a minute or so of staring below him, Grimmjow shrugged. He was about to leave when clean air suddenly shot out from the centre of the dust bowl, revealing a panting antagonist next to his spears, now in the form of a dragon. Wind was collecting at the 'mouth', preparing his ultimate attack.

"Tch." Grimmjow said. "You don't know when to give up, do you?" He asked rhetorically. He put his claws up into the air, which glowed a deep blue colour. He then scratched downwards, the aura becoming a large scratch attack which soared downwards. The air from the spears shot out, the air tunnel hitting the claw-marks with similar force. The collision of the attack sent air all over the place, obscuring the view of any outsiders, the victor unclear.

Bet that'll leave you in suspense :3 Sorry this took so long to come out, I just haven't had time to write :( Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading. Please R&R , thanks :)


	6. Let the Battles Begin Part 3

Let's get straight into it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach or Kingdom Hearts material. They belong to their respective owners.

The teams of three looked at each other sternly, preparing for someone to make the first move. Impatience getting the better of him, Grimmjow flash-stepped to Xaldin, sending a fist into his abdomen. It would have made a clean hit, had a lance gotten in his way. Grimmjow clenched his teeth in anger, bringing a knee up towards the thigh of the Organisation's third, however again he only hit a lance. Now becoming truly angry, he began rapidly throwing punches, driving Xaldin backwards. As those two fought, Renji swung his sword, extending it so that he didn't have to go anywhere.

'Howl! Zabimaru!' He roared as he brought the blade down onto his enemy. Riku blocked it and countered by firing a Dark Firaga. Renji pulled his blade up and cut through the flame, bringing it back around like a whip and slamming it at the silver-haired boy's side. Riku managed to block it just in time, however it sent him backwards. Renji went after him, leaving the last two warriors behind. He flash stepped right in and tried to cut him, but was parried. Their blades continued to clash and clang, the bright steel flashing in the intense sunlight. A powerful swing from both of them sent them in opposite directions. When they came to a stop, they recklessly charged forward again. When their blades connected, a strong wind burst outward from the opposing forces. The red pineapple jumped into the air and swung his extending blade back down. Riku created a shield made from darkness and when the hit connected he teleported behind his enemy and slashed his back.

"Keep trying!" He yelled as he cut. Renji roared in pain, the warm blood immediately dripping down from the fresh wound. He turned and swung, only meeting air. Riku had moved backward and fired a barrage of dark fireballs. Renji used shunpo to get out of the way, only just managing to avoid getting hit. He watched the attack die out as it travelled further than intended. He flash stepped again in close to his opponent, grabbed the silver-haired boy by his collar and concentrated his spiritual pressure into his hand. Riku also put his hand out, charging a dark ball in his hand.

"Shokkaho!" Renji bellowed.

"Dark Firaga!" Riku replied. The large balls of energy exploded at once, creating a massive cloud of flames and dust. When the cloud dispersed, the two were covered in scorch marks, their proud clothing tattered. Renji's zanpakuto had broken at all of its joints, which had spread all around Riku's feet. Renji took a deep breath.

_Sorry Zabimaru._ He thought to his blade. "HIGAZEKKO!" The blades surrounding the Keyblade Master's feet lit up a bright red and began to hover. Riku grimaced as the first set of blades rushed at him. He managed to parry the first two, sending them away with a clang, but there were too many others. Riku got slashed from all sides. Just as Renji thought he might win, his blades scattered in all different directions. From the centre emerged Riku in a white aura, his blade now a glowing white sabre. "If that's how we're going to do this. Renji said, calling his blades back. Once they had all returned, he roared. "BANKAI!" The wind circled around him in a massive dome shape. When it left, his blade had become a bone dragon. "Hihio Zabimaru!" He whipped the handle of the dragon which rushed at Riku. He jumped up onto the dragon's head and began to run as fast as he could along its body. Renji tried to shake him off however he leaped into the air again and came back down with full force, attempting to pierce the Shinigami's chest. Just as his attack was about to land, the body of the dragon wrapped around Renji, guarding his body. Cursing, Riku was pushed off as the bony blade unwrapped outwards, shoving him away. Both warriors were getting tired, the vicious battle becoming annoying. The dark warrior dismissed his energy blade and focused all of his power at the tip of his keyblade. The mouth of Hihio Zabimaru opened and a ball of energy began to gather. The air began to shimmer with the gathering energy, power coursing through the open area. Only a minute passed before they scowled and launched.

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji cried. The power gathered in his weapon's mouth fired with great speed. The beam of light that came from Riku's blade met the attack at equal speed. The two lights fought, going back and forth, getting brighter and brighter until it was impossible to see anything. The boom from the explosion was heard, but the winner was not seen.

The next thing they knew was they had their backs to each other, waiting for something to happen. They were certain one of them had been cut. But who…? Suddenly, Ikkaku's left blade shattered. A large cut appeared over his chest and blood spurted from the fresh wound. His vision faded to black and he fell face down into the dirt, his blade reverting to its sword and scabbard form. It was a shame for him, because he never got to find out that Ven's armour cracked into pieces and red blood flowed from his abdomen. His power dispersed, reverting to his normal form. Ventus stumbled around before he blacked out, falling to the ground.

He then brought his claws downwards, the aura becoming a large scratch attack which soared downwards. The air from the spears shot out, the air tunnel hitting the claw-marks with similar force. The collision of the attack sent air all over the place, obscuring the view of any outsiders, the victor unclear. The cloud was showing no sign of disappearing anytime soon. However, Xaldin fell from the bottom unconscious. He fell all the way down to the ground and collided with the Earth with a massive thud. The cloud was wiped away by the victor, Grimmjow laughing.

"That's right! Nobody is greater than me! Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! And don't you forget it!" He roared.

Once the light had dimmed down and the dust cloud from the explosion had disappeared, Renji lied on the floor, unmoving. Riku stumbled a little but he managed to stand up straight.

"Sorry." He apologised to his fallen opponent. "But this is a war. And one I intend to win."

This brings an end to the first major battle. I hope you liked it, because there's plenty more where that came from. Thanks for reading.


End file.
